Prove it!
by Mistical Hearts
Summary: Puck and Sabrina go to school, making a new appearance. While Sabrina wants to keep everything normal, but Puck always ends up doing something! Will they every work this out or forever hate each other? This is my first fiction so, please no hate. XP Otherwise have fun reading! I am also pretty bad at summaries so yeah... Rated T (just for safety in case some other stuff happen)!
1. Prove it why don't you!

**Hey! You people out there reading this, this is my first fanfic so don't judge me! This might be bad so, please suggest/light criticisms is allowed for me! I would appreciate it sooooo much! Thanks!~**

**NOW READ!~**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

"Ugh! Why does my hair have to be GREEN?! Of all colors you could have chosen!" Sabrina comes out of the shower, hair put up inside of a towel, with a scowl.

"Well Grimm, I thought you liked the color (dark) green, since you always stare at me with my hoodie jacket on (which is a dark green), so I figured, 'Why not dye her hair green for her since she loves the color so much?' and therefore, I dyed it for you!" Puck starts laughing like crazy.

"Argh! I've had enough of this! School starts again in two days and you do this!" She points to her hair after taking off the towel. "Plus, we are going to be freshmen! Do you have no idea what you did to me?!" She storms off to her room, slamming the door shut; enough to make the house (at least that end of it) shake. Puck stares at her room door in a shocked state.

Daphne sits awkwardly on the couch, acting like she was coloring. She picks up her color book and crayons.

"Well, I'm going to my room. So if you need me… I'll be in there." She scurries away, up the stairs almost tripping. Red follows her up the stairs into their room.

Granny Relda is staring at Puck, deciding on whether to punish him or give him advice on how to try dealing with Sabrina. She decided on doing both.

"Now, Puck, you have really made Sabrina mad about this. She was looking so forward to starting off school at a new school as a freshman and you just ruined her hair. Her beautiful blonde hair that she was proud of. I have decided to punish you for this, whether you like it or not. Your punishment is to stay in your room, doing nothing. Do you understand? Nothing!" Puck nods, still dazed about what happened. He slowly climbs up the stairs when Granny Relda says,

"Oh, and liebling, I will meet you in your room soon, after talking to Sabrina." She looks somewhat relieved. "You are lucky I have something to get the dye out…" She walks past him, going into Sabrina's room, closing the door shut.

Puck walks by Sabrina's room, pausing for little, and continues walking to his room, closing his door softly.

Granny Relda knocks on his door not too long later.

"May I come in liebling?" She opens the door a little.

"Yes old lady, you are allowed by His Majesty Himself…" He said it weakly like he had no energy in himself, which was rare to see for herself.

"Now, I will give you advice on how to get back on Sabrina's good side. You do want the advice right?" She looks at him questioningly, waiting for his answer. He nods.

"Well then, first of all, you need to apologize for what you did, sincerely. Right after this talk. NO MATTER WHAT." She lets that soak into Puck. He tried to take advantage of it.

"The Tric_" He was cut off by her. She continued,

"Then, you make up for what you did by going to school with her, not pulling pranks on her, AND not doing anything to make her mad for the next two days at least!" She looks at him pleadingly like Sabrina might isolate the whole family if he didn't do it.

"That's it? That sounds easy enough." Puck gets a burst of energy, like the usual Puck, and shoots out the door, leaving Relda alone in his room.

He goes to Sabrina's door, and hesitates before knocking.

"Hey Grimm, can I come in?"

"No! If anything Puck, I don't want to see your face! In fact, I don't want to hear you!" He shrugged, turned around, only to be stopped by the old lady herself.

"No, you are not going to give up. She knows that you would do that if she said that. She needs to talk to you. You are the only person who can make her happy if you can make her mad." After she said that, she turned him back around, facing the door, urging him to go in.

Puck sighed. This is going to get difficult… He thought about that but shoved it to the back of his mind.

"Ugly, I am coming in no matter what so whether you like it or not…" He slowly opens the door, walking in, prepared to be tortured or something thrown at him. After a moment or two, Sabrina asked,

"Wha du yu wan Pu…?" She muffled into her pillow, clearly not wanting him in here, but allowing him.

"I came here to apologize, Ugly." He sounded concerned about what happened and sincere. He sees her look from her pillow but immediately stuffs her face again. He sighs.

"I'm really sorry Grimm. I really am. I didn't realize that this school was that important for you to make a good first impression." He thinks, but just then he realizes that she was switching schools, to a normal one, and she didn't tell him! Just as he was about to burst, he remembered that he was apologizing and that he could do that later. He continues his apology,

"And, I promise not to pull any pranks or anything on you for a while." She scoffed at him.

"And does that mean for like what, an hour? There is no way I'm going to believe that."

"But you accept my apology…?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You kinda did. You didn't say you didn't accept it."

"Well, I'm still mad at you. If you really meant what you said, prove it. I doubt that you can even go twelve hours without doing something to me that makes me angry!"

"It's on then Grimm." He smirks at her. She gives him a scowl.

"You are not going to win Puck, even with me not doing anything." This time it was her turn to smirk. Puck glares at her.

"Just watch Grimm. You are going to find out that I am a man of his word." He saunters out of her room, feeling confident that he would win.

**This chapter feels so short! I am sorry if it was (probably) and I have a little bit of a writers block because I have no idea what I'm going with this, I'm kind of winging it, although I had this sort of plot in my head for a while. Is almost 1,000 words long or short to you? Thank you for reading this and once again, please review this with praise, light criticisms, suggestions, etc. Also, pm me if you have direct suggestions or something that you only want me to see. Thanks!**

**~Mistical**


	2. Puck and Sabrina's POV for Chapter 1

** Hey readers! I am kinda stuck on how to post stuff and edit it but, if you DO know how, please help me! Anyways, when I was trying to revise the first chapter, I kinda wanted to put both of their POVs because it might help you understand the story a little bit better, at least the tiniest bit. Like this period! . Lol anyways, you don't have to read this "chapter" if you want to get on with the story. By the way, anything in italics are their thoughts so that it is easier to read.**

**Now READ!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

Puck's POV

_This is gonna be funny…_ She yells at him something about her hair color.

"Well Grimm, I thought you liked the color (dark) green, since you always stare at me with my hoodie jacket on (which is a dark green), so I figured, 'Why not dye her hair green for her since she loves the color so much?' and therefore, I dyed it for you!" I started laughing my fairy wings off by rolling on the floor half of the time.

She stomped off to her room, closing the door shut. It shakes the house.

_Oh no… I didn't think she would be this mad about her hair color! I mean, what's so precious about it?_ I thought about it for a while, staring at her room door, a little shocked if I dare say.

Daphne says something about leaving, and as she scurries up the stairs, Red follows her.

The old lady, Granny Relda, said something about punishment in his room (not the smartest idea if I think about it) and she goes to Sabrina's room, closing the door.

I walked up the stairs, pausing at Grimm's door, hoping to catch some of their conversation, only to be invited by silence. He moves on.

Once he reaches his door, he sits on his little tree stump/throne, thinking.

Sabrina's POV

Oh. My. God. Puck just ruined my life! I hate him so much! I slammed my door shut. I ran to my bed, jumped on it, and stuffed my face into my pillow. I started crying.

I just wanted to start a normal life, but no. Puck has to come in and ruin my only chance! I just wanted to look good and normal in front of my new classmates! Instead, Puck dyes my hair green! Dark green! _Just like his hoodie jacket color…_ I shoved the thought out. Granny Relda comes in, I didn't hear her knock earlier.

"Libeling, I am so sorry. Puck is being punished right at the moment for his very bad behavior. Anyways, I have some stuff that will get the color right now, but it takes 3 days to go fully away. It will be mostly gone though by 2 days time, so you have nothing to worry about!" I looked at her, very hopeful it will work. Wait a second… These kinds of things usually have some kind of catch to it…

"So what's the bad news?" I asked very carefully, prepared for her to say something like,

"Nothing libeling, just the time is it. Very fortunate don't you think?" Wait what? Did she just say nothing?

"Um, Granny, did you just say it was nothing except the time?"

"Yes libeling, something wrong?"

"No! Nothing is wrong! I just thought that there was going to be a bad catch to it or something! I'm so happy to have you here!" I jump off my bed, running to her. I hugged her 'till I had her protesting for me to let go. I jumped around, squealing like a little girl. _My life will be perfect! For now at least!_

Puck's POV

I heard the old lady coming in. I looked up at her. She went off on me again, but I zoned her out. The only parts I heard was…

"Puck you need to apologize… Right after this…. NO MATTER WHAT." I took that as a cue and I tried saying,

"The Tric-" She cut me short by saying stuff like I wasn't allowed to prank her for AT LEAST two days. _Two days sounds easy enough… There is no challenge that the Trickster King can't face and defeat!_ I smiled at that thought.

"That's it? Sounds easy enough." I flew out of the room and went to Grimm's door.

"No! If anything Puck, I don't want to see your face! In fact, I don't want to hear you!" I shrugged, turning around, but the old lady stopped me. Since I ignore half of the stuff she says anyways, it's not like that big of a deal whatever she's telling me then. Once she turned me to face the door though, I got what she was saying. I sighed. This is going to get difficult… I thought about that but shoved it to the back of my mind because I had more important things to do, like for one, this.

"Ugly, I am coming in no matter what so whether you like it or not…" I slowly opened the door, walking in, prepared to be tortured or something thrown at me but instead, I see her on her bed, pillow stuffed into her face. I was just about to laugh but Grimm said...

"Wha du yu wan Pu…?" She muffled into her pillow, clearly not wanting me in here, but allowing me. I smiled, but she couldn't see that with her face being stuffed.

"I came here to apologize Grimm." I tried to sound sincere and concerned because, well, she kind of deserves at least that for what I did. I saw her glance at me but she stuffed her face again. I smiled once again. _This Grimm keeps getting funnier every second…_ I was just about to laugh when I remembered what I was here for.

"I am really sorry Grimm. I really am. I didn't realize that this school was that important for you to make a good first impression." I thought about her school for a bit but, I thought about the next part…

Sabrina's POV

_What does HE care about me? First of all, I was actually happy to hear him apologize _(That has to be a first timer)._ Another reason why I was secretly happy? Because Granny had a cure for this prank! And it would be fixed with no really bad problems!_ I glanced at him to see what was wrong with him. Nothing. He was just acting it… I got so mad then, waiting for the right time to burst at him. Luckily, it came at just the right time…

Puck's POV

"And, I promise not to pull any pranks or anything on you for a while." She scoffed at me.

"And does that mean for like what, an hour? There is no way I'm going to believe that."

"But you accept my apology…?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You kind of did. You didn't say you didn't accept it."

"Well, I'm still mad at you. If you really meant what you said, prove it. I doubt that you can even go twelve hours without doing something to me that makes me angry!"

"It's on then Grimm." I smirked at her. She gives me a scowl.

"You are not going to win Puck, even with me not doing anything." This time it was her turn to smirk. I glared at her.

"Just watch Grimm. You are going to find out that I am a man of his word." I sauntered out of her room, feeling confident that I would win this EASY challenge… Or so I thought.

Sabrina's POV

_He said that he wasn't going to pull pranks on me. Hilarious! I laughed on the inside, thinking, There is no way that stink-pot of a brain is going to win! I WILL win, even if I just do nothing!_

We started fighting about how he was going to lose this and he left my room not too long after. I sighed. _At least he left this time without doing a prank…_ I stayed in my room thinking what my first day at a normal school would be like.

**Hey! Did you finish reading? If you did, the next chapter will be coming on VERY soon! I hand-written it already but I wanted to finish typing this one out for you guys before it came up (because it would make more sense to me at least…?). Review this please if you think that I should keep writing Puck and Sabrina's POVs at the end of each REAL chapter because I really don't know if you guys want it or not, or if it helps you understand my fanfic better. Review for it! I might make a poll for it on my profile… I don't know. I am just rambling now, wasting your time! Cya next chapter!**

**Shout outs!**

**Sistersgrimmlover12: **Thank you so much for reviewing! You were my 2nd review and I was so glad! I will try making the chapters longer, but it stopped there because I knew exactly what I was going to do for the next chapter. So the rest, I will try making it long.

** zen silver: **(Sorry for the no period, it wouldn't let me put your name in with the period... :\)Thank you also for reviewing! Thank you for your criticism (which I needed) and it helped me a lot. I made a lot of mistakes because I haven't read the books in so long (two years in fact)! I want to read them again but I don't own the books so I'm sad… But otherwise, thank you very much!

**~Mistical**


	3. The Trickster King's Room Changes?

**Hey** **fellow readers! I made some changes to the first chapter (Prove it why don't you!) and I will continue making small changes here and there to my chapters because every time I look at it, I see something that I missed! Anyways, I know that my loyal readers have been waiting for this new REAL chapter (besides from Puck and Sabrina's POVs), so here it is!**

**NOW READ!~**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

Right after Puck left Sabrina's room door, closing it softly, he ran straight to his room, slamming his door shut, then locking it. _What am I going to do…?_ Puck thought. His original plan right at the moment was to stay in his room in isolation for the next two days, but there were so many flaws in that plan like:

What was he going to do when it was a mealtime? He loved eating Granny Relda's food! Or…

What if someone attacked them, making him come out, rescuing Sabrina (which she hated most of the times), and then forgetting his original plan and pranking her?

Those were just some of the flaws he had in that plan. So he left it behind. He had so many thoughts going through his head on what he should do. He needed time to think it all out! All of time. The first thing he realized that he should do was to make sure none of his pranks that he placed in his room would go off if anyone (Sabrina) came into the room, which nobody really did but, just to be safe. He had called his chimpanzee army together around him. They all grinned wide at him, listening to what their leader has to say. He had to tell them to stand down or, don't fire at anyone.

"All right chimps! Stand down! And that's an order!" Puck was in his military mode now. "One of you remove that glob bucket in the entrance! We need to put away all contraptions and things inside the waterfall cave! Move it, move it, move it!" The chimps followed his orders with a lot of monkey chatter.

Once his room was clean and contraption-free, it looked really different. First of all, there were no booby traps hidden around mysterious places, or in the grass somewhere random. Another huge difference was that the tar pot wasn't where it was supposed to be. Somehow the monkeys got it into the cave, while fitting everything else. Now in the grass, all there was left was a huge, withered, brown, circle of grass where it used to be. The room was magically making the grass healthy and green, slowly though because he was focused on other things too. He wanted to make sure it was free from pranks so he had Daphane come to his room to check it out. She had walked into the room, amazed at everything that was in there.

"Wow Puck! I never knew that your room looked like this! I caught some glimpses of it when the door opened and closed but…" She trailed off, looking around, going toward the waterfall.

"Wait! Daphne! The waterfall had all the pranks in the cave!" Puck pops his huge pink wings, flies to Daphne, picks her up, twirls around, and drops her at his special tree stump, also known as His Majesty's Throne. That was a close call. _If Ugly found out that her sister got pranked like crazy…_ Puck shuddered at the thought. He wouldn't like what would happen. He shoved the thought out of his mind.

"Well, next time, I'll stay away from there. Thanks for the warning ahead of time." She gives the room one last look. "I think I'm done here." She claps her hands slowly, applauding for Puck for some reason. Puck gave her a confused look. "You know Puck, you did a really good job here." And with that, she left, leaving the door open.

Puck sighs. _At least my room is prank-free… Now for the rest of the house… _

**I am so sorry! This chapter is sadly, short. I would have continued on it, once again, but I have a bit of writer's block, and I thought it ended at the perfect time to me. I will be posting a chapter for Puck and Daphne's POVs if you all want it so, go to my profile to take the poll and I will decide on what to do based off of that. If you don't feel like that, and you feel lazy, just review or pm me about it and I will add what you say to the poll results. Although I think that going to my profile and clicking on a button is WAY faster and easier to me… It's your choice! Anyways, thank you all my loyal readers! I might post chapters faster if I get reviews…? *wink wink* Haha! Well, see you all in the next chapter!**

**~Mistical**


	4. The Plan

**My fellow, loyal readers! Once again, welcome to the new chapter of this wonderful story! Yay! I have thought of some ideas but it might be short… **** I would rather have it long but, the story ends where it makes sense! Ok, just a fyi, I like to do shoutouts at the end of my chapters to those who read my fanfic so, it's just an encouragement but, please review! I could make these chapters way better (or longer to those of you who like long chapters) if I got a little bit of criticism every now and then, or ideas to help me out! Now, to continue on with the story…**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

Puck was everywhere around the house, taking his pranks into his room, storing it in his waterfall cave, rushing back out, and repeating that for the next hour. Sabrina stayed in her room the whole time, while Daphane was in her room with red, coloring their book. Granny Relda was in the kitchen, cooking their lunch (purple green beef stew…?) with Elvis right next to her, sniffing what she was making for them.

An hour later…

Puck was exhausted. Once Granny Relda called everyone down for lunch, he was walking to the table, plopped into the chair, and rested his head against the table until Granny Relda yelled at him.

"Libeling, get your head off of the table! Your food is ready and I don't think you would want it cold, or in your face." As Puck brings his head off of the table, Sabrina comes out of her room, walks down the steps, laughing softly at Puck. Granny Relda places their food in front of them as Daphne and Red come out of their room, skipping to the table.

"Hey Sabrina! Do you notice anything different around here?"Daphne was biting her palm because it was funny that Sabrina didn't notice it yet. Sabrina looks around, a little confused.

"No, I haven't… What is it then?" Sabrina is giving a look to Daphne like you-better-tell-me-or-else.

"The house! It looks different because of Puck!" Sabrina shoots Puck a glare.

"What did you do this time stink brain?" Puck looks up from his food, which he has been gobbling it up since he got it.

"Well Grimm, I fixed it if anything, now it is prank-free! So, I have a chance at winning even more!" Puck grinned madly. "And you have less of a chance of winning too." Puck finished what was in his bowl, slurping loudly. He burped, and started laughing but stopped as soon as he realized that Sabrina was starting to get mad.

"Well, Puck," She spit out his name and she continued. "I think I will win anyways because you always do a prank on me, intended or not!" She got up from the table, grabbed her bowl, put it away, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Daphne, Red, Granny Relda, and Elvis looked all uncomfortable. They were all staring at Puck.

"What did I do? It's her problem if she can't help facing the facts!" Puck looked at his bowl. He no longer had an appetite. He pushed the bowl saying, "You know what? I'm full. I'll be in my room if you need me." He got up, put his dish away, and flew up the stairs, to his room.

Daphne was looking at Puck thinking_, What could I do to help him, but not get Sabrina mad at me…?_ She thought about that as she was eating her food in silence. Red was probably thinking the same thing (as they were best friends), eating in silence also. Granny Relda was the first to break the silence.

"Well, libeling, I say we should help Puck. He needs to get Sabrina on her good side since in two days' time, they will both be going to the same school. As will you two of course, easier that way." She got up, getting her bowl. "Are you two done because you both aren't eating anymore." They have been staring into their bowl the whole time she was talking. They nodded simultaneously. She took their bowls, and put it away.

"Hey, Red. I need to talk to you. Let's go to our room for a confidential meeting." Daphne runs up the stairs, Red following her.

"Ok, this is the plan, we keep Puck out of Sabrina's way so that we keep them from getting angry at each other. I stay with Puck (since he won't listen to you I think) and you stay with Sabrina ok?" Red nods, thinking it through.

"Wait, Daphne, how are we going to keep Puck and Sabrina away from each other during school?" Daphne thought about that for a minute.

"I overheard Granny and Puck this morning saying that he needed not to get Sabrina mad or pull any pranks on her until after the first day so, I think Puck will just ignore her on her first day there as much as he can. I hope." They both thought through the plan, in case it had any flaws. They agreed on it, and went to go do their jobs.

**Hey readers! Thank you for reading this! I know I know, it is a really short chapter (like the last one…) but the next chapter, I am hoping to make it a little bit longer, like maybe 1,000 words or so…? And, please hurry! Vote on the poll or just pm me about the POV thing. I only have 1 vote right now and that might change EVERYTHING so hurry if you want to change this story. Also, review please! I love getting all of your reviews, as it helps me write these chapters for you!**

**Shoutouts!**

**zen silver:** I will try to read the books all over again so I can get a better look at the characters but I don't know what you are trying to tell me because it does not show.

**Well, that's it everyone! See you all in the next (hopefully longer) chapter!**

**~Mistical**


	5. Fishy Much?

**Ok, short AN. I am going to just clarify this in case someone asks me this. Puck and Sabrina are both 14. Daphne and Red are 10. Also, it is during the fall season (like towards school starts...?). I'm just putting that out there in case once I get to the chapter with the school (hopefully in the next chapter or two) no one asks me so yeah. Enjoy reading!**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

Daphne goes running into Puck's room, as Red walks to Sabrina's room. _This better work… _Daphne thought. She just barged into Puck's room, where Puck was playing paintball with his little monkey friends (chimpanzees). She shrieks as a paintball comes towards her stomach. She face plants into the grass and stays there until she hears Puck laughing at her. She got mad at Puck, but decided not to scold him yet and talk about "The Plan" with him instead.

"Puck, I need you to listen to me. And call off your chimps while you're at it! I don't want to get almost hit again!" Daphne yells at him, above the monkeys laughter at her.

"Ok then… Chimps! We will continue this round later! Now, shoo!" He waves them off, making them scatter. "So Marshmallow, what did you want again?" Puck gives her a small scowl for ending his game.

"It's about Sabrina and the prank thing. You-" Puck cut her off.

"You of all people in this house! You are NOT going to lecture me! The Trickster King! It was bad enough that I had to apologize to Ugly, don't make me regret it!" Puck flies up really high, just at the edge of earshot when Daphne says,

"I'm not going to lecture you! I was going to help you! But, since you don't want help…" Daphne acts like she was going to leave the room, when Puck flies down like a bullet and stands between her and the door.

"You were saying marshmallow…?" He was willing to hear her out now. Just where she wanted him.

"I want you to do what I want you to do, not like chores and stuff like that, more along the lines of listening to what I have to say about Sabrina, since I know her the best." Puck looks unfazed, knowing there was more to it than that.

"I also want you to stay away from her. At all costs. That means you can't try protecting her, you can't eat around her, you have to stay by me." Daphane sounded a little like an obsessed Moth but, she had too. It was part of the plan.

Puck looked a little confused but he went along with it because he wanted to win against Sabrina. Very badly.

"Ok marshmallow… Is that it or no?" Daphne nodded.

"Yup, that's it Puck. Now stay in here while I go talk to Red." Daphne was just about to leave when Puck asked,

"Wait… Where was Red this whole time? She is usually by you… This seems fishy to me now…" Puck scrunches his nose, like something bad was in here.

"Oh… Red was in our room coloring…?" Daphne accidentally made the last part a question. Just as she put my hands to her mouth, he knew what was going on.

"You two were planning something about me and Ugly weren't you?" Puck smiled mischievously. "And I am going to find out sooner or later." Puck turned around and flew off to who-knows-where.

Daphne sighed_. Dang it… He found out, somewhat, what we were planning… Guess I have to break the news to Red… I wonder how it went over there…?_ Daphane exits Puck's room just as Red leaves Sabrina's room. They exchanged confused looks.

"What happened in there Red?" Daphne wanted to know so badly. Red shook her head.

"Not so well. Sabrina found out what we were doing, kind of. She doesn't know what we are doing exactly, but she still is suspicious now. How about you and Puck?" Daphne grimaced.

"Same… He sort of figured it out kind of late though, just as I was about to leave." Red looked astonished.

"Really? Sabrina too!" They were both laughing softly, but not for long. They both walked back to their room, wondering what was going to happen with the plan that they thought was so flawless.

**Hey guys! I am VERY VERY sorry for such a short chapter! I have just realized that if I had these short chapters, I could get all these chapters in for you guys so, most of the chapters I will be posting will be short, sadly… :( Anyways… I will be getting many chapters on here, especially on the weekends because I have more time than on the weekdays where sometimes I have homework, practice, etc… I am totally off track! So, please review, comment, light criticism, etc! See you all in the next chapter!**

**No shout outs this chapter :\**

**~Mistical Hearts **


	6. Thinking Things Through

**Hey guys! My head is running out of ideas! Noooo! Haha, anyways… I am going to do some POVs for this chapter because I think it MIGHT be easier for me to write them that way for this chapter, also for you to read. Now, on with the story…**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

Puck's POV

_Do they really think that this, thing they were planning, will help me?_ I thought really hard about their plan for the last 10 minutes. _What about during school? Do I just skip that day maybe? No… The old lady won't let me skip even if I could._ I shook my head at the thought. I'm going to have to think of some other ways to help their plan even work. I went to my trampoline and lied down, head in my hands.

Sabrina's POV

Oh. My. God. _Whatever they are doing better keep Puck off my back_! I was on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I need something to keep me preoccupied… My stomach growled. I haven't eaten dinner last night or my breakfast this morning. I got up from my bed. I went to my door, put my ear against it, checking if anyone was out in the hallway. Sure enough, I hear Daphne and Red's voices outside. I heard very little parts because of the door and they were whispering.

"… suspicious." That must have been Red because I was suspicious towards her. I strained to hear more.

"Same… Figured out late…" Now that was for sure Daphne because she wasn't talking to me earlier and I assumed they were talking about Puck because he always figured out stuff late. I was really suspicious then and I wanted to find out more, but I heard the pattering of their feet just as they go to their room, shutting the door. I slowly opened the door, peaked out my head, checking if the coast was clear. Right after that, I crept out of my room, and slid down the railing for the stair (less noise that way, just to be safe). I walked into the kitchen when I saw Elvis lying on the ground, sleeping, between me and the fridge. I tiptoed around him, and I got to the fridge without waking him. I sighed softly. 1 thing more to do… I opened the fridge. It made a loud creaking sound. I didn't realize that it did that before, then again, I never really had a reason to open this fridge before… I checked on Elvis, sleeping. I looked around to see if anyone noticed. No one. I turned back to the fridge. I looked into the fridge in disgust. _I can't believe I forgot! Granny NEVER has normal food!_ I let a small groan escape my lips. I closed the door to the fridge quietly, and I went back upstairs, going to my room to get my coat and money.

Daphne's POV

_Now how to make them stay away from each other during school…? _I was drumming my finger against the floor. Maybe they won't have the same schedule! I perked up at the thought, and Red gave me a confused look.

"What is it Daphne?"

"Oh, I was thinking about the plan and how their school might affect it. I just hope that they won't have the same schedule! Then we have nothing to worry about!"

"Um… Daphne?"

"Yeah?"

"What about their lunch hour?" I groaned. _I forgot about lunch! Which is hard to believe_.

"No… I am just going to have to put faith in them that they will avoid each other."

"Ok then." And with that Red opened our coloring book and started coloring on a random page.

I looked around our room in boredom. There was nothing to do now days since we beat the Scarlet Hand a year ago. Life has been dull since then and Granny was bored also. She just loved the drama around the house when there was (most of the time). Our parents and Basil went back to New York so that they could raise him properly without the everafter stuff (even though there were everafters in New York). They visit occasionally, but it doesn't happen very often. _I wonder how they are…_ They were supposed to be visiting soon for Thanksgiving which is in like 2 weeks from now but I don't think that they would like to see their oldest daughter having poopy green hair (that's what the color seems to me). I can't wait but I think that the dye will come out by then. I sighed. Red looked up from her coloring but went right back to it after seeing nothing was wrong. _What am I going to do after this?_

**Gah! I hate this! My chapters are so short… :\ Sorry about them. This chapter I had such a hard time thinking of what to write! The next chapter should be the one about their school so… Be prepared for (hopefully!) a longish chapter. Now for some…**

**Shoutouts!**

**belltail:** Yes, I have decided to do some POVs in my chapters instead because even I thought that it was confusing to write. Sorry about that! And thank you for reviewing! I don't get very much reviews but when I do, it makes my day! :D Thank you very much again!

**TheFairestOfThemAll'sDaughter:** Lol! Yes I know for the safety reasons thing and I will be pming you a lot… :) Anyways, I am NOT that great of a writer and this plot, I don't even know how this is going to end up! Hopefully in a really good ending! Then I might be able to have some sort of a sequel to it…? So yeah, thanks for reviewing!

**Sistersgrimmlover12:** Hey, no problem! I love talking to my reviewers because it helps me know that you guys like it! And, I will be trying to update about AT LEAST every two days if the ideas are flowing in my head and if I have time on the weekdays to type it out and publish it. Thank you for reviewing!

**So, that is all the shoutouts for this chapter. Make sure you review or tell me what you think through pm ok? Oh! One more thing before I finish this AN. Please, through some way, I have a poll (I don't know if it is on my profile or not) on should I add Bradley to the chapters. Let's pretend that the epilogue was never there, if we bring him in. So, please please please please, somehow, either through review, pm, something, tell me if I should or not! Thanks!**

**~Mistical**


	7. Off to School We Go!

**Hey, I am going to make this the first day of school chapter! I know you all have been waiting forever for this chapter (or I kind of hope so). So without further ado… Wait! I'm sorry. This chapter (and probably the rest of them) will be with the POVs so hope it's easier to read! And also, I am taking down the poll for the Bradley thing now (since school has started) so I am sorry to those who did not vote. I needed to know whether I should have or not (because it would have had an interesting twist at the school…) but anyways, this time for sure… start reading the chapter you have been waiting for!**

**NOW READ!~**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

Sabrina's POV

Today is the first day of school and almost all of the green dye is out! I am probably THE happiest girl in the world! I squealed. I jumped off my bed, ran to my dresser and started pulling out my best outfits I had. Today has to be the perfect outfit… I started matching things up.

Half an hour later…(Still Sabrina's POV)

I finally found it! I picked out a purple and white striped v-neck t-shirt with a dark blue skinny jeans. I looked into the mirror, turning around to get every angle. _I look good…_ I laughed. Now I can't wait to go to school in this! I grabbed my bookbag and ran out my room, only to get hit in the head by Puck.

Puck's POV

"Ow! What was that for Grimm?" I rubbed my head gently.

"Same goes for you stink brain!" She gets up and goes down the stairs, happy like what just happened, didn't happen. I stared at her. _Why is she so happy…?_ I went downstairs to check the calendar in the kitchen. Oh yeah. Today was the first day of school. I groaned. That means I have to take a shower! I grabbed my food (cereal) and tried running up stairs to my room when the old lady's voice stopped me.

"Puck, where are you going? Eat your food on the table and take a shower after." And she went back to washing the dishes.

I turned around slowly, walking back to the table. Sabrina was smirking at me and Daphane was trying to hide a smile by stuffing food into her mouth (and she wasn't doing a very good job at it either). I sat back down, next to Daphne.

"I'll talk to you after your shower…" She whispered to me, stuffing her food into her mouth. I glanced at my food. I don't have much of an appetite anymore. I got up from the table.

"I'm not hungry." I grabbed my food with everyone at the table staring at me. _What's the big deal about me not eating?_ I shrugged. _Oh well. They are just going to have to deal with it._ I gave it to Granny and then I walked up the stairs, into the bathroom. I looked the sink, where my clothes were already laid out for me. _Should have guessed…_ And I took my shower.

Daphne's POV

_Why did Puck leave, not eating?_ That was a rare sight to them all, signaling them that something was wrong with Puck. I got up from the table, rinsed out my dish for Granny, and went to my room. I got dressed. It was a yellow shirt with a brown skirt. I looked down on myself. _I looked like a sunflower!_ I laughed, and Red came into our room, confused. I shook my head, letting her know it was nothing. She nodded, and walked to our dresser and picked out clothes to change into later.

Sabrina's POV

_I wonder why he is mad…?_ I shrugged and got up, putting my dishes in the sink. I'll do that when I get back home. I looked out the window in the living room, and it looked chilly. _I should go grab my coat_. I ran up the stairs, when Puck came out of the shower, looking decent for school, thanks to what Granny picked out for him to wear (you would expect someone who was about 4,000 something years old to know how to choose stuff to wear). I caught myself staring before Puck caught me. He was walking to his, muttering something about school. I went to my room, grabbed my coat, and rushed out to the living room, where Daphne and Red were waiting. Red was wearing her red shirt and some jeans. They looked new. I raised an eyebrow at Daphne and Red. They giggled. I smiled, but they were giggling about something behind me. I turned around to see Puck with his book bag, hair combed, and wearing nice clothes. I stared at him and he gave me a scowl. I laughed.

"I think you look formal Puck." I laughed at him.

"Well Grimm, just wait until tomorrow. You won't be laughing then." He had an evil glint in his eyes. I got a little worried, but I regained my composure right away.

"Well, are you going to walk with us there?"

"Walk? With you peasants? No! I am going to fly there." He pushed past me, walking through the door. I put on my coat, and stepped out with him.

"Well, I'll see you there then Grimm." He gave me a cocky smile, then flew away.

I started walking, with Daphne and Red in the tow. I kicked some rocks, muttering.

"Stupid Puck… I should do something to make him lose his bet…" I started trying to think of ways to do that.

Puck's POV

"Grimm is so stupid, laughing at me! I was doing all of this for her!" After school, she won't be laughing anymore!" I was thinking about putting all the pranks right after school. I reached school about 30 minutes early. I huffed, then looked at my breath in the cold. _Has she ever thought this was for her_? I thought about that for a moment. _Probably not. I wonder where they are._ I see them coming up the road, tired. _Serves her right._ I thought about Daphne and Red then. _Oh, she walked with them here because she didn't want to leave them alone…_ I felt terrible right away. _Why should I be thinking that it served her right if she was just helping them? Come on Puck, you are the Trickster King! You shouldn't feel bad for peasants! _I did a mental slap with that. I got ready to teach them that it was better to fly with me than walk all the way here.

"Stupid Puck! Why would you just leave us like that? You know it's a long walk there and now they are tired! On their first day!"

"Sabrina it's ok, it's exercise!" Daphne tried to be cheerful about it but almost fell down when she tried to jump to emphasis it. Sabrina caught her, and held onto Red's hand, who was trying to sit down.

"See Puck? You could have taken them to school and left me to walk!" She was clenching her fists, then letting them go, knowing that it was the first day of school and some other students started coming into view.

"Well, Grimm, I didn't think about that. I thought that, well, I don't know… I assumed that it wasn't that long of a walk since it didn't take me that long to fly here."

"Yeah? Well guess what stink pot? Walking here is a lot slower than flying!" And she turns around, going to the school doors, which were open.

I stared at her, then looked at Daphne and Red. They did look tired. A lot. Daphne got up, and took Red by the hand.

"Come on Red, let's go to class, I'm sure you can sleep on the desk!" Red nodded in agreement, and they left me alone, outside, where other students were starting to go up the school stairs, into the hallway. I started walking into the hallway.

**Omg, I'm going to stop there for a little cliff hanger. Just for you guys XP. Don't worry though, the next chapter will come along not too long after. But, review! What classes should Sabrina and Puck have? Should Bradley in the next chapter? Oh what will happen next? Review! Tell me what you think! Due to your reviews, I might do what you suggest and I will give shoutouts, in response to your reviews! Also, this chapter is a little bit longer than the other ones so hope you liked it! The next one should be longer, it should be about their classes and their new friends, things like that. The next chapter, also, is going to be coming soon (I think in AT LEAST 2 days)... So yeah! Review and tell me the answer to those questions above!~ See you in the next chapter!**

**~Mistical**


	8. What Did You Do Puck!

**Hey so I think that you all are excited! I hope so at least! This is the chapter where Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, and Red all start school, getting new friends, trying to be normal. It almost makes the other chapters seem like a prologue to this chapter… :\ Oh well! At least it's finally here!**

**NOW READ!~**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ **

Sabrina's POV

Puck came into the principal's office not too long after I came in. I scowled at him when the principal was looking for our schedule. He shrugged. _Ugh, I hope I don't have the same schedule as him._ The principal, Mr. Newstown, gave us our schedule papers and then we left, more like I left and Puck followed me. Once the doors closed behind him, I went straight to looking for my class, without asking Puck what his class was.

Puck's POV

She started leaving so I followed her. She turned around to see if I was doing just that, then she got mad.

"Puck, you don't need to follow me everywhere I go! This is a NORMAL school for goodness sake's! Why don't you just go to your class?" Sabrina was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Um… it's 'cause you have the same class as me and I assumed you knew where you were going…?" I accidentally made the last part a question. I hope she didn't notice.

"You have English with me…? Ugh! How much worse could this day get…?" She started muttering to herself as she walked to the English classroom door. I followed her inside, to be greeted by many pairs of eyes and one cheerful voice.

"Why, this is a surprise! Hello my darlings and welcome to English class! I am Miss Bell, our new English teacher and I wish that this will be your best and favorite class!" She seemed a little too cheerful for me so I tried to look bored.

"Take your seats, wherever you want my new darlings!" She pointed out to the class. I looked and saw 3 seats open. One in the back left corner of the room next to the window, one in the front of the class, straight in the middle, and one in the middle of the classroom. I make my way towards the window one as Sabrina makes her way to the middle one.

"Ok children! Now that we have that covered, onto our subject! Oh, I love this one the most…" I tuned her out, knowing enough about English because of Shakespeare. God, I was in his plays! I knew every script and every line in them!

"My, I forgot to ask you two your names!"

"I'm Sabrina Grimm." I smirked. She made it sound so casual. I am going to make mine sound special…

"And you?"

"I am Robin Goodfellow! Also known as the Trickster King! The evilest of all villains!..." I went on and on about my title. Just like the time I first met Sabrina in the woods. She rolled her eyes at me, while some of the girls giggled. And at the end, I finished it off saying, "But, all of you peasants may call me Puck."

"Well, Puck, that was one speech! Give him a round of applause!" Everyone started clapping, and I puffed up my chest in pride. _That's right Grimm…_

Sabrina's POV

_Ugh! Why does he get all of the attention?!_ I didn't clap for him because I knew better than to do that. He would just make fun of me if I did.

It just so happened that he was in EVERY single one of my classes so far! Ugh! Next class is biology and I did NOT want him to ruin it for me! Biology has been my favorite class ever since 7th grade. Well, that was before I knew about everafters and things like that.

Mr. Hedge, our biology teacher, told us to get into groups of 3. Puck immediately looked at me and had a smug look on his face. No! I don't want him as my partner! I looked around frantically for 2 other people to join groups with. As I turned around to face Puck, another guy appeared in front of me. It wasn't Puck because he was taller than Puck by like an inch, had brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Hey, want to be partners?" I looked up a little.

"Sure, and you might be…?"

"Oh! Ha, how impolite of me. I'm Bradley."

"I'm Sabrina." He smiles at me.

"I know who you are. You are in my English, History, and this class."

"You are?" _That's weird, I usually see people like you easily…_ He laughed.

"Am I that easy to find usually?" We sat down, and I blushed once I realized that I said that out loud.

"Oops, I di-" Puck came into our group without asking and sat down on the other side of me. _Great…_

"So, who are you?" Puck raised an eyebrow at Bradley. They exchanged greetings while I listened to what Mr. Hedge was telling us about our project for the week.

"You will be with this group for the rest of the week for your project. Your project has to be a 3 dimensional piece, like perhaps, a poster with things that I could touch, or… a structure. Think of something. Now get to work, chop chop!" He clapped his hands, signaling me to start working.

"Ok guys. What are we going to do?" Bradley was thinking when Puck thought of an idea.

"How about we make a glob grenade? That will be easy for me!" Puck grinned while I shook my head._ I will punch the daylights out of him after school…_

"How about we make a brain?" Bradley suggested. I nodded.

"It's the best thing we have that is biology related." Puck gave me and Bradley a frown. I didn't fall for it, but Bradley almost did.

"Aww… Come on guys! It would be fun to throw it at the class after we present it! Plus, I already know how to make it! I will just have to tell you the ingredients and you will make them! Simple enough right?" He looked back and forth from us.

"No Puck, it's not biology related and anyways, even if we did do it, we would fail if we threw it at the class!" I shot him a glare. Puck raised his hands up in defense.

"Wow… Seems like you two know each other pretty well…?" I shook my head at the same time as Puck nodded. Bradley looked confused.

"Ok well, whatever. I say we should do the brain because it's easier. We could just get a picture from the internet and copy it by making it with clay or something, maybe a whole bunch of wrapped paper and with some pink paint…" Bradley trailed off, thinking more deeply to himself.

The rest of the hour was a pain. Puck kept on whining about not doing the glob grenade and was saying that he could "show" us how it works, meaning I-am-going-to-throw-it-at-you. Turned out at the end of the period that biology wasn't my favorite class.

We had lunch next and Bradley invited me to go sit with him, Penny, and Kat. I went to go find the 2 girls (who are my new normal friends), I found out that he had invited Puck too. I saw Puck coming up behind me, trying to scare me, and I resisted the urge to punch him in the stomach. He crept up to me, trying to scare me by grabbing my shoulders. I didn't even flinch when he karate-chopped me on my back after. I instead said,

"Puck, that didn't do anything." He frowned at me as he sat across from me.

"Aw Grimm, you're no fun! At least act like it did something!"

"Yeah, annoy me." I muttered under my breath, but Puck grinned.

"Then, my job is done here." He then left the table to look for food. I sighed. _At least he left…_ I was proven wrong. He immediately came back with food in his hand by taking it from someone. He started munching on an apple.

"Uh… Puck…?" Some people at a table behind him were getting rowdy and got up.

"Yeah?" He said it with his mouth full.

"Who did you take the food from…?" I looked worried probably because Puck said,

"I don't know, some peasants over there. Don't worry, they can't do anything." He looked back and saw the people coming towards our table.

"Well Grimm, I gotta run. Have fun dealing with those meatheads." And with that, he left, leaving everything except the apple he was eating.

**OMG! I am so sorry it took so long to get this to you guys!~ :( I am so evil to you, my loyal readers… Anyways, this was a slow chapter for me to write… :\ guess 'cause it was about classes… Also, now it is time for some…**

**Shoutouts!**

**Fwgaltx: **Yeah, I noticed I was doing that after you told me… I will try my best to fix that! And also, thanks for reviewing!

**Guest:** No, you weren't being rude. I didn't realize that earlier because I haven't read the books so long (but now I am thanks to zen!) but thank you for telling me! And for reviewing!

**Rosie:** Yes you are correct! They didn't ignore each other for long, but they got mad… Well, Sabrina did. Also, thank you! I try to make these chapters interesting and easy to read for you so thank you for reviewing!

**I think that is all the reviews for this chapter, thanks for reviewing and the next chapter will be coming soon (I hope!). It has an interesting part in it… :) Can't wait to show you! See you in the next chapter!**

**~Mistical**


	9. Sercrets and Surprises!

**This is going to be THE most cutest chapter yet! Or at least I will think that… This one skips to the end of the day, after Chemistry. Oh!~ By the way… My friend percabeth455 gave me the idea for this chapter so half of the credit goes to her plot idea! Thanks!~ Now on to the story…**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

Sabrina's POV

Five….. Four…. Three… Two.. One. RING!~ The bell rang, signaling all students to leave. I got up, grabbing my bag. Bradley was waiting at the door for me. I smiled at him. He's cute… in a friendly way! I went to up to him.

"Ok Sabrina, I will meet you at the park right by the school ok? I need to talk to Puck first…" He got a little nervous but then he waved bye as he walked away. I waved back and I went to my locker to put some books away and then go to the park.

Puck's POV

I saw Bradley coming up in the view as I was walking to the park. He waved at me.

"Hey, Puck! Wait a second ok?" He ran up to me.

"What do you want Bradley…?" I tried to sound bored. He didn't notice. He seemed excited.

"Well, I know that it is the first day of school and all… but, I just wanted to know, do you like Sabrina…?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Of course not! Why would I like Ugly?" He thought about that.

"Well, it seemed like you two were close friends so I just assumed that you two liked each other…" He trailed off, looking behind him. He sighed.

"Anyways… I should tell you… I like Sabrina." I laughed. I laughed so hard that I was rolling around in the dirt. I had tears from laughing threatening to spill from my eyes. I calmed down for a little while.

"Um, Bradley? Is that you?" We heard Sabrina's voice at the entrance of the park. I motioned to him to stay here. He nodded.

"Why no Grimm! It's your favorite person of all! Me!" I ran up to her then I tried punching her, which she deflected easily.

"Puck, I am in no mood to talk to you right now. Leave." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Please, if anything, you are not worthy of talking to a king like myself. I shall kindly send you off so I can finish talking to another peasant." I tried waving her off but she stood her ground.

"You know Puck? Just go home! Do what you did this morning and leave Daphne, Red, and me behind! And don't come looking for us later!" She glared daggers at me.

"Is this about this morning or the lunch thing? Because the lunch thing was not my fault and this morning wasn't either…" She scoffed at me.

"YOU are the reason why Daphne and Red were so tired! You could have carried us one at a time to school and back! You wouldn't have been so tired after if you ate food after that too! And don't get me started about lunch!" I tried explaining to her for a minute.

"What Sabrina, calm down. You could have just-" She cut me off, continuing her ranting about me.

"At lunch, you got Bradley hurt and I almost got kissed by someone I didn't even know! They are the football team Puck! They could have hurt me and Bradley in any way! Even you!" I got extremely mad at her then for saying me, The Trickster King, would get beat up by those meatheads!

"You know what Sabrina? Have a happy life without me around!" I flew off, towards the woods, not thinking about anything except how mad I was at her.

Sabrina's POV

I stared at Puck as he flew off. Good thing he left me alone! Now I can be alone waiting for Bradley, in peace. I sit down on the picnic table at the park. I heard footsteps behind me, coming up to me. I turned around, only to see Bradley in shock.

"What happened Bradley?" He just stood there, watching me warily, and looking at the sky paranoid. He must have seen Puck! Damn it! Puck needs to be more careful! But then I remembered that he left. Guess I won't have to worry about that anymore. Bradley's voice brought me back to reality.

"Uh, Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that Puck just now, flying into the air with pink wings?"

"Yeah, it was…" I watched his face go from I-don't-believe- you to That-is-so-cool! I laughed at him. At least he didn't interrogate me about it… Or so I thought.

"How does he have wings? Why are they pink? Is he the only one who can do that? Can you do that? What is he?" He kept going on and on, asking questions. I tried to answer them but I got overwhelmed shortly. _Ugh, I can't hide this from him right now! I don't have that powder for him to forget what he just saw!_ I sighed. It's not like I could have used it anyways… Bradley finally quieted down while I was thinking this.

"Hey Sabrina?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Puck?" I was surprised that he even asked that!

"No! What makes you think that?" He rubs the back of his neck.

"Well… You always hang around him… So I just assumed, but that's wrong of me assuming that without asking you first."

"Well, I don't."

"Then, would you date me?" I must have looked shocked now because he said,

"You don't need to answer now, just, you know, I'm pretty curious, so if you would, just tel-" I cut him off when I saw Daphne and Red coming out of the building.

"I'll tell you tomorrow!" I ran towards them as I said that. He stared at me as I left. _Whew, I got out of that. I can't believe that I'm so happy that they came out_. I reached them and greeted them.

**OMG! I'm so sry this took so long to write!~ I was having a hard time posting this because this whole week, I have been sort of busy with school, and I've been practicing for a performance for today (which is my birthday XP), and I have to start thinking about my project that's due really soon. I might not be posting as much anymore but I will be posting! Also, to Juliette Grimm:**

_**If you are reading this, I would like to join your challenge. Could I use this story but take out all of the ANs? And what is an AU? Please pm about this. Sorry that I am not pming you this.**_

**Ok everyone, I'm gonna go sleep now. It's 11:11 pm here so, night everyone!**

**~Mistical_Hearts**


	10. The Return of Moth?

**I am going to add a twist to the story as this goes on. Moth will be appearing! Now there are even more obstacles for Sabrina and Puck! Hope you like this!~ Short AN XP. Also, I think I spelt Faere wrong… Please tell me if I did/do.**

**\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

_Now as everything in the other chapters are happening, Moth is in her prison in New York. She has been thinking of a plan before she tried escaping, which she knew she would do successfully (they did not have very good of a prison system for the future queen of Faere). She figured she would go to Ferry-Port landing in a disguise as a normal kid. So, she shape-shifts into a ladybug (since being any other bug is disgusting), and flys out her prison window. She goes out of New York that way, and enters Ferry-Port landing. She also changes to a cute brown-haired girl with hazel eyes that are rimmed with gold. She wears a black tank top and dark blue skinny jeans that look a little worn. I WILL get Puck back to the kingdom and he WILL become my king! She thought this as she was walking through the forest behind her new school._

Puck's POV

I was watching Sabrina and Bradley talk earlier and I was, for some strange reason, glad that Sabrina left when she did. I don't know why but there was also that sickening gut feeling when Bradley asked her out. Once I saw Sabrina turn around to leave, I flew away, back home, because that's where they thought I was.

Daphne's POV

"Hey Red, do you have any idea why Bradley is talking to Sabrina?" I excitedly whispered to Red, who was also looking at them. She looked a little curious but she whispered back.

"Daphne, you shouldn't meddle with them even if they were dating or something. Plus, it's the first day of school. There is no wa-" I nudged her to be quiet as Sabrina was jogging up to us.

"Hey Sabrina! What were you doing over there? We were waiting for you!" Sabrina looked at us after she made sure Bradley wasn't following her.

"I was just talking to Bradley."

"What were you two talking about?" I stared at her expectantly, hoping she would tell me and Red. Even Red looked like she wanted to know. She started walking ahead of us.

"Well, if you want to know that badly, I suggest you start moving your feet." I walked fast up to her, tugging Red along with me.

"Tell us! Tell us!" I bite into my palm as I waited for her to talk.

Moth's POV

I overheard that wretched witch talking to her little sister and the other girl about someone. I immediately thought Puck so I decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Well, he asked me if I liked anyone and I told him no." Sabrina was just in the beginning of the story, but Daphne squealed.

"And then? And then?!" Daphne was jumping up and down beside Sabrina. I looked at them in disgust. I silently prayed hoping that she was not talking about Puck.

"He then asked me out." Daphne screamed with joy. I covered my ears. Sabrina did the same, wincing probably because she stood right next to her.

"Sabrina! What did you say after?!" Daphne couldn't stop giggling after she said that.

"I left him there. You guys showed up and I needed to walk you home. Plus you said you were waiting for me so I left him." I stared at her gapingly. She left him in the cold! She left MY Puck in the cold without answering his question! The soon-to-be-king of Faere! They continued walking home and I stopped following them, hearing all that I needed. I sat down on a grassy patch next to me. _Wait… If she didn't answer him, she could say no! Then he will come running (or flying) to me, right to my arms! She HAS to say no now_! I sat there, thinking my plan through. Tomorrow will be an interesting day for them…

**Ok I think that is all for this chapter… :( I know… It's pretty short… :\ But I can't help it if it seems like a good cliffy right there! Actually I can, maybe later though… Nah, it's good for now. Anyways…**

**Shout outs!**

**Guest: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I just usually get my ideas from nowhere. They just pop into my head and I just got to write them down! I got the last chapter idea from my friend, percabeth455, because I was having a hard time thinking for it. Also for this chapter, I got the twist from Juliette Grimm for posting that challenge thing up, which I would like to still join! Again, thanks for reviewing and please continue reading!

**Thanks everyone for reading! Hope you like this chapter and review please! It really helps me!**

**~Mistical Hearts**


	11. AN :(

Hey my readers! This is going to have to be an AN... I know, I know... ANs suck... Lol thats what I think at least! Anyways, I am not going to be posting more chapters as fast anymore (as you can see), because of school and I am back in my softball practices and stuff. I have like 4 projects to due by the middle of February and I haven't REALLY started on them yet... (I'm a procrastinator, it's a shame... :\) This is going to be really short too so don't worry about reading this HUGE AN! It will probably stop at ten lines down or shorter. Probably shorter. So yes, I am going to be posting less... Oh! And if you all want to read another story of mine that I am working on also, PM me ok? Good, good... Well, I have to go and finish my homework now so see you in the next chapter!~

~Mistical Hearts


End file.
